


The King Stands Triumphant

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Demons, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, One Shot, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel grins. A brother dies. The king wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Stands Triumphant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332058) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



Azazel grinned as his son stood triumphant, arm painted red with the blood that was still pumping out of the heart he held in his hand, so recently removed that it was still trying to supply life to a body it could no longer call its own, slumped as it was on its knees in front of Hell’s boy king. The victor, body barely old enough to be called a man crouched down in front of his foe, acting quickly to ensure that his words were heard before his opponent left the mortal plane. He whispered,

“I win, _brother_.”

Returning to his full stance he slowly turned his hand, letting the heart fall onto the blood-soaked ground, smirking for a moment before he ground his heel into the precious tissue. In the silence that followed he turned towards his father, a man so powerful he had held the title of regent since the Fall, a grin spreading across his face when he heard the newly-lifeless body crash to the dirt behind him.

As he stood at his father’s side, he received a quick ruffle of his hair as he gazed towards the opened Devil’s gate on the far side of the graveyard. Lazily following one of the myriad of demons streaming out with his eyes, he voiced his query,

“So, what’s next?”

The demon standing next to him grinned with pride,

“Whatever you want Sam, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line "...In another, Azazel took Sam from his crib, raised him as his own and you died when Sam tore your still-beating heart out of your chest..." from Chapter Four of Perfect Animal by Monicawoe.
> 
> I'm a sucker for Evil!Sam so once I got this idea stuck in my head, I just had to write it!


End file.
